


Hockey Pucks, Missing Teeth and Nachos

by Inumaru12



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: And Pitch is forced to sit through it but learns that he likes nachos, Gen, Hockey, In which Tooth and Jack are hockey nuts, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inumaru12/pseuds/Inumaru12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooth introduces Jack to the wonderful world of the professional hockey and the two become nuts together.  Pitch tries to interrupt but soon learns not to get in the way of two hockey fans. All gen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hockey Pucks, Missing Teeth and Nachos

It wasn't that Jack didn't know about hockey, in fact, he very much loved the ice sport, it was just he never realized that it was such a big sport to adults as much as kids. He never really cared for those other sports, like baseball and football or soccer so he ignored them and their adult, more serious, counterparts.

But one day when visiting Tooth, the winged lady had been buzzing around excitedly and holding in her hands what Jack recognized faintly as one of those hockey jerseys that kids sometimes wear.

"Heya Tooth, what are you up to?"

"Oh! Jack, hi! I'm getting ready for the upcoming hockey season! I am so ready for it ever since it's been on hiatus." The fairy like woman muttered under her breath angrily, but Jack was too far away from hearing properly.

Jack blinked.

"Upcoming Hockey season? But I already saw some kids playing hockey just the other day." Jack perched himself on the top of his cane, looking down at his friend.

"No, the professional season silly!" Tooth giggled, thinking Jack was playing around.

A few seconds ticked by and the genuine surprise on Jack's face made Tooth's laughter become stiffled in her throat.

"Jack..." The fairy spoke softly, as if talking to a small child. "You do know what I'm talking about right?"

Instead of realization on the boy of winter's face like she expected, a small sheepish grin appeared.

"When did people make a professional hockey match?"

Jack felt the horrible feeling that he had said something terribly wrong when he saw the horrified look on Tooth's face.

**XxXxXxXx**

"Whoa." Jack whispered, awe coating his words as he took in the sight before him.

An huge ice rink with seats filled to the brim with two different colors wearing adults, and children too! They were all here to watch a professional hockey game! Ever since Jack had confessed that he didn't know there were professional games to Tooth, she had done everything within her power to enlighten Jack to the world of the NHL and basically forced the young guardian sit and listen to her stories of hockey games and people losing their teeth.

Jack wasn't sure if the female was more interested in the game or in collecting the teeth. But then again, Jack didn't really care. He got to witness people of all types worship the ice and the players the glided across that beautifully cut ice.

Sitting in the entire row that Tooth had somehow claimed for them (that way unseeing adults didn't bump into them or walk through them) somehow, Jack would have to ask later, the white haired boy waited for the game to start in barely contained anticipation. 

Finally the bell rang and the game started as the teams slid out onto the ice, Jack and Tooth screaming for their teams as the match started and their screams melted into the sea of other answering calls.

**XxXxXxXx**

Half way through the third period and the score was 5-6 with Jack and Tooth's team behind and the two were alternating between the edge of their seats to standing and screaming at the players. Suddenly the lights began to flicker and while the players paid no mind, their only focus on the puck and how they were gonna shove the opposing player out of their way to get a goal and even the score.

So wrapped up in the game, Jack didn't notice the dark and looming presence standing next to their seats until there was a sudden flick to his ears that momentarily distracted him. Turning around, annoyed at the distraction, Jack's eyes widened with shock when he saw Pitch standing there in all his glory.

"Pitch..." He gaped, making the grey colored skin man smirk which quickly turned into a look of bewilderment as Jack suddenly gave him a huge grin. "I didn't realize you were a hockey fan too! This is great! Sit down, watch it with us! Want some nachos?"

Pitch refused to sit and he pushed Jack's offering hand away with a look of mild disgust.

"No, you brat. I'm here to beat you into submission. Now just give up now and perhaps I'll let you kiss my boots."

Jack was about to make a retort when a buzzer went off and Tooth went literally flying out of her seat, how she got her wings to work under that jersey of hers he would never know, screaming with joy as there team was finally even with the opposing team.

"YES! Take that you-" And then Tooth went on to describe the other team in some very colorful words that made both Jack and Pitch glad that no children were around to hear them. Oh, nope, scratch that last part. There was a child a few rows over that was staring at them in awe and wonder and a little confusion as he tugged on his father's arm to ask just what certain words meant. Oh well, Jack shrugged, it wasn't his problem.

"I can't believe I missed it!" Jack groaned, his head falling into his hands.

"What!" Tooth whirled around in shock, "How in the world did you miss that play Jack? That was such a great shot and-oh." She had stopped her rant midway when she saw Pitch standing there, his eye twitching slightly.

"Yes. Oh." Pitch drawled, feeling his patience dwindling. "Now, onward to the fighting perhaps?"

Tooth was momentarily confused before looking towards Jack for an answer. Jack's eyes didn't leave the rink, even as the players slid towards the bench for a short break.

"He's not here for hockey but to fight us and make us his slaves while he rules over the world with fear and yadda, yadda, yadda. The same old thing as the last times...Plus he doesn't like nachos. Who doesn't like nachos?" Jack eyed Pitch suspiciously for a moment before turning back to the rink.

"Not here for the game? You want to fight, during a hockey game but not _in_ a hockey game?!? Just as our team is neck and neck!?!" Suddenly Tooth puffed up, looking very much like an angry bird and Pitch would swear until the end of time that he had actually seen fire exploded from the normally calm and peaceful guardian's eyes.

"O-Ow! OW! Stop, what are you-that's not fair! OW!"

Jack smiled a little as he heard Pitch's cries of pain but never turning from the ice. After a while the shouts ended and Jack heard Pitch slump into the seat next to him. Without even looking, the winter spirit pushed his nachos into the Nightmare King's lap. Pitch said nothing but sighed before taking the chips and hesitantly eating one. The man made a face, from what Jack could see out of the corner of his eye at least, before slowly eating more.

**XxXxXxXx**

It was near the end of the fourth period and everyone was on the edge of their seats. Neither team had been able to score since it had been tied up and the referee was willing to go into overtime if needed. Both the Tooth Fairy and the winter spirit gasped as suddenly their team got position of the puck and charged their way towards the goal.

Little choking sounds, or whimpering as it sounded to Pitch really, came from the two when suddenly the man, that _beast_ , leaned back and _shot_!

The sound of air whooshing, the movement of the opposing team's goalie diving to block it-but missing!!-the sound of puck hitting net, and finally, the sound of the buzzer going off. They won. Their team had fucking won!

Tooth and Jack screamed, along with most of the stadium, and jumped to their feet and jumped up and down with so much joy that Pitch actually looked physically sick...or maybe it was just from all the nachos?

The two guardians whooped and hugged and danced and threw their hats into the air, and got new hats in the process, and in general were acting like today was the best day of their lives.

"That was amazing!" Jack was grinning ear to ear as they walked out of the stadium later. "Did you see that final shot Pitch? Wasn't that just awesome?!?"

"Yes," Pitch droned, holding another container of nachos and talking between mouthfuls, "I was there unfortunately. I saw it all. Amazing. Awesome."

Jack either ignored his sarcastic tone or was oblivious (Pitch bet the second one) and just nodded enthusiastically before turning to Tooth who was hovering in what seemed to be pure ecstasy as she hugged her small sack of fresh teeth against her chest. 

"Hey, we should play our own games of hockey! I bet we could get the others to join us!" Jack spoke, sounding very happy with his idea.

Tooth's eyes widened with joy just as Pitch's did but with fear and dread.

"Oh yes! That would be just wonderful! But oh, make sure you wear a mouth guard Jack." She blinked and tilted her head thoughtfully. "Or don't." She chuckled a bit too darkly for Pitch's liking as she caressed her pouch of teeth and the Boogeyman took a few steps back, ready to disappear into the shadows.

Jack just laughed though and waved it off like a joke.

"Haha, sure! Oh yeah, we can have Pitch play too!" Turning towards the man, Jack bounded towards him eagerly. "How about it Pitch?"

"Good Moon, no! Not with you fanatics! I've seen satanists with less fanaticism then you two!"

And with that, Pitch quickly made his exit, nachos and all.

Tooth and Jack blinked and then looked at each other in confusion.

"What was his problem?" 

Tooth shrugged, just as confused as the younger guardian.

Mimicking the gesture, Jack quickly bounced back.

"Hey, what if we ask Bunny? He'd be perfect for the goalie!" Bright blue eyes sparkled with joy and Tooth nearly sang in approval.

"Yes, Yes!! Let's go ask him now!"

And the two shot off, eager to inform their friend of their plans.

**XxXxXxXx**

Far away, a Pooka felt a shiver run down his spine and wondered why he had the urge to go run far, far away.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah, I hoped you liked this Pretzel_logic! I did my best! ;w; I had fun writing this. Also, I just recently got into Hockey so forgive me if some of my terms are wrong and if I was just way to vague.
> 
> Also, If I seem to be writing them a little OOC like, I blame Hockey. Hockey can bring a wild side out of people, hell, any sport can but hockey does have a certain charm to it. I mean, the Canadians threw a freaking riot because their team LOST one year. If that's not fantasism, I don't know what is. 
> 
> This is also my first story on AO3 so hopefully everything looks okay!


End file.
